


Call my Name and Save Me From the Dark

by SouthsideSerpentPrincess22



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alice Cooper loves Jughead Jones, Bad FP Jones II, Blood and Torture, Charles Smith Riverdale, Crying Jughead Jones, Depressed Jughead Jones, Depression, Drowning, Drugs, Drugs Made Them Do It, FP Jones Depressed, FP Jones II tries, FP Jones II's A+ Parenting, FP Jones crying, FP Jones memory loss, FP Jones sings, Falice marriage, Father/Son Incest, Forced Incest, Good Parent FP Jones II, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt FP Jones II, Hurt Jughead Jones, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Incest, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Jughead Jones in the hospital, Jughead Jones memory loss, Jughead Jones nightmares, Jughead Jones panic attacks, Jughead Jones raped, Jughead Jones seizures, Jughead Jones torture, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Memory Loss, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Parent/Child Incest, Protective FP Jones II, Psychological Torture, Psychotropic Drugs, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to Drugs, STD, Seizures, Sick Jughead Jones, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, SouthsideSerpents, Torture, Worried FP Jones II, falice - Freeform, incest rape, overhydration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23193895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22/pseuds/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22
Summary: There Is a new dangerous drug going around that makes you have sex with the first person you see whether that person wants It or not. Then It makes you hurt your victim more and eventually kill them. All It takes Is some whispering In the ear after the drug knocks the person out and you forget who you are and everyone you know. Thanks to a new evil gang In town called The Dragons FP gets forced fed the drug and his victim ends up being his own son. Can FP snap out of It before he kills his son? If so can they both get through what happened to them? On top of all that Penny Peabody Is back wanting to hurt Jughead for what his mom did to her and Chic Is back and wants to hurt Alice and Betty by hurting Jughead.
Relationships: Alice Cooper & Jughead Jones, Alice Cooper/FP Jones II, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Chic (Riverdale) & Jughead Jones, FP Jones II & Jughead Jones, FP Jones II/Jughead Jones, Jughead Jones/Kurtz
Kudos: 20





	Call my Name and Save Me From the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Note 1: Jughead never goes to Stonewall Prep and It's never mentioned either. Also In this version of Season 4 Jellybean Is not living In Riverdale because she moved back In with her mom. Jughead and FP live In their own house and have not moved In with Betty and Alice yet. But they will soon.
> 
> Note 2: There Is a deleted scene In Season 2 where FP tells Jughead he was Birdy In Bye Bye Birdy In high school before they go to the Carrie play. Admit It, we all want to see/hear FP sing. So there will be one scene where FP sings at the end of this story.

That morning when Jughead, Archie, and Betty arrived at Pops there were cops In the parking lot. FP walked over to them.

FP: Kids, I’m sorry but Pops Is closed today.

Jughead: What’s going on dad? What happened?

FP: I’m sorry guys, Veronica was murdered last night while working alone.

As Archie fell on his knees Jughead caught Betty.

FP: Come with me son. I’ll tell you what I know.(Put his hand on Jughead’s left shoulder)

Jughead followed him to a corner of the parking lot.

FP: A guy at the hospital named Alex Vega said he saw a guy unconscious on the road not far from Pops. When Alex got closer to the guy he woke up. Before Alex could do anything the guy jumped on him and ended up raping him. After he was done the guy was going to kill Alex. Veronica heard the commotion and tried to stop the guy. But he killed her Instead. Alex said at some point before the guy could actually kill him It was like he fell out of a spell and was a completely different person. The man started crying how he was so sorry and “what have I done?” We tested the guy’s blood and we found this In his pocket.

FP showed him a bag that one would think Is a Skittles bag. But on the bag It said Hypnoly.

FP: It’s not Skittles. It was drugs. A drug In the form of black powder. After talking to the guy who took the drug we have come the conclusion that this drug knocks you out then makes you completely lose your memory for a little bit, makes you rape, hurt, and even kill the first person you see and whatever else you’re told to do while you’re under. I say this new drug and this Dragon gang are no coincidence.

Soon FP would find out just how badly he was right. That night as Jughead was sound asleep In his bedroom FP walked Into the kitchen to get a drink of water. But soon he was knocked out by a male Dragon member. The guy kneeled by FP’s unconscious body and Injected Hypnoly Into FP’s body.

The Dragon man: You’re the new leader of the Dragons. You will rape your son for however long you please. Once he’s unconscious bring him to us. He will be your prisoner until you choose to kill him.(Whispered In his ear)

An hour later FP woke up with no memory of himself or anyone he knew. All he knew besides everything The Dragon man told him Is that he needed sex and he needed It now. He searched around the whole house for someone to touch and for Jughead Jones. He found both In an upstairs bed. FP crawled Into Jughead’s bed and pulled him against him tight. That didn’t wake him nore did his dad taking off his clothes and pulling Jughead’s pants and underwear to his knees. What did wake him Is that his dad was now pumping nice and slow Into his ass and pumping Jughead’s dick nice and slow with his hand. Jughead knew his dad would never do this even If he was drunk. He just knew someone must have broken Into their house and forced the Hypnoly drug Into his dad’s body.

Jughead: Dad no(Whined)

Jughead cried as FP pulled his head back and started kissing his neck.

Jughead: Please stop(Whined as he tried to push his dad’s legs away)

FP: Feels good boy, doesn’t It?(Moaned)

Jughead: Daddy, please stop

FP started taking off Jughead’s pants all the way. Jughead fought but his dad pinned him down.

FP: Don’t fight me boy!(Growled)

He got all of Jughead’s clothes off then forced him to sit on his lap on his dick and bounce nice and slow. Causing Jughead to sob hard.

Jughead: Dad, you don’t know what you’re doing!

FP: Oh yes I do, and I’m loving It.

Jughead cried as FP started licking his back.

Jughead: Daddy, please stop!(Crying)

Two hours later FP cummed again causing Jughead to whine. Jughead couldn’t take It anymore and passed out. When Jughead woke up In the morning he was lying on the floor In the bunker with his hands tied behind his back and wearing clothes. He was gasping weakly and had a stab wound on his right side. 

FP: Like your accommodations Serpent? 

Jughead: Dad please. It’s me, Jughead. 

He put Jughead on his left shoulder and climbed out of the bunker. Once out FP forced him to stand holding a knife against his throat. Jughead saw five men In red leather jackets and knew they were Dragons.

FP: Who wants to see me run him through?

The Dragons cheered 

Jughead: No dad please!(Cried)

FP threw crying Jughead hard onto the ground. He put his hands tight around Jughead’s throat chocking him.

Jughead: Dad please, It’s me(Said desperately as he cried)

Jughead: I love you(Whispered)

But soon FP took his shaky hands away from Jughead’s neck.

FP: Jug!?(Cried)

Tears went down Jughead’s cheeks as he nodded yes. 

FP: Oh god, I’m so sorry!(Crying)

A Dragon man: I guess he needs another dose 

FP: No! I will not hurt my son again!(Cried as he tore of the red jacket)

The Dragon man threw him away from Jughead and hard onto the ground. 

The Dragon Man: I’ll run him through myself! 

FP: No!(Tackled the man to the ground)

The man knocked out FP

Jughead: Dad!(Cried)

Suddenly all the Serpents and Pretty Poisons ran In and a fight started. FP didn’t stay knocked out for long and ran to his son who was gasping weakly.

FP: Jughead!(Cried worriedly)

He untied his hands 

FP: Come here, I’ve got you(Picked him up Into his arms)

He held him close and kissed his forehead

FP: I’m so sorry son. I’m so sorry for everything.(Crying)

After the five Dragon members were killed The Pretty Poisons went to the bus and destroyed all of the Hypnoly. FP rushed Jughead to the hospital. While In the lobby FP was a sobbing mess. Drug or not how could he do this to his baby boy?! He promised he would make this right somehow and help them both through this. He already told the doctors the truth and they understood It wasn’t FP’s fault. Soon a doctor walked over to him.

The doctor: Your son will be just fine Mr. Jones. You can both go home In the morning.

FP: Both?

The doctor: Considering what you both been through and the way you’re both feeling It’s best neither one of you go home or see each other until morning. I’m taking you to a hospital room now.

FP was taken to a hospital bed and put under. In the morning they moved In with Betty and Alice right away. The Jones men needed It. For the 4th of July parade It was In honor of Veronica Lodge. After the parade Jughead went to Pops to get away and be by himself for a little bit. But soon FP got a phone call from Pop Tate. FP answered.

FP: Sheriff Jones

Pop: Mr. Jones, It’s Pop Tate.

FP: Mr. Tate, how can I help you?

Pop: I have your son here. I think he needs help. There’s something wrong with him.

FP: I’m on my way!

When FP arrived at Pops he saw Jughead laying on the floor gasping.

FP: What’s wrong with him?!(Ran to his side)

Pop: I don’t know. He just started gasping and unable to breath. I put an oxygen mask on him but every time I would take It off he’d start again.

FP: Juggie! Come on boy breath!(Pulled him Into his arms)

He was slowly able to breath

FP: It’s going to take time for both of us to heal after what we both been through. But no matter what, we’ll lean on each other to get through It.(Rubbed Jughead’s head)

He kissed his forehead 

FP: Come on, let’s get you home.

From that moment and beyond Jughead still had nightmares and panic attacks and seizures. And sometimes he still flinched at his dad’s touch but then he eased Into It. When school started the gang found out that Pop Tate has a daughter who started her first year at Riverdale this year. The gang became her friend. Archie and her started dating and Kevin Keller and her became best friends. Her name was Allegra Michelle Tate. Betty and Alice continued to help FP and Jughead through what they been through just like FP and Jughead helped and leaned on each other. Alice and Jughead became so close she considered him her son and Jughead started calling her mom. When Alice got home she was alone. Or so she thought. She saw Jughead laying on the living room floor face full of sweat and looking like he was ready to pass out.

Alice: Jughead!(Said worriedly)

She quickly picked him up Into her arms, ran upstairs, and laid him In his bed. She grabbed a thermometer from his bathroom and stuck It In his mouth. When she took the thermometer out It said 103.6. Jughead’s head pounded hard and lying down didn’t stop the dizziness. 

Alice: Jughead, just stay awake a tiny bit longer. Okay? I want to make sure nothing happens to you.

Jughead nodded yes. But soon he started throwing up a lot. 

Alice: Oh my god

She quickly runs to the bathroom and grabs the trash can. Soon the throwing up stops but then Jughead cries out as he feels abdominal pain.

Jughead: Please make It stop(Cries)

Alice: Jughead, what’s wrong?

Jughead: M-my st-stomach(Tears down his cheeks)

Alice thought about what FP was forced to do to Jughead when he was under the drug and considered the fact that Jughead might have a sexual transmitted disease and that’s what Is making him sick.

Alice: I am getting you to the hospital

Once Alice got Jughead to the hospital she called Charles to stay with Betty and called FP. When FP ran Into the room Jughead was weak and unconscious as Alice dabbed the sweat on his face with a cool wash cloth.

FP: What happened?!

Alice: The doctor will be back with the results soon. It’s the doctor you two had during the summer. You might want to sit down for this FP.

He did

Alice: The doctor thinks with what happened before that Jughead has an STD.

FP sobbed Into his hands. He did this! He did this to his little boy! Soon the doctor walked In.

The doctor: He does have an STD. But It’s a very mild one that will cure Itself after a couple months. He’ll need to be on bed rest until It’s gone. And trust me, he’ll want to be. He’ll have aposolotly no energy. He will have lots of nausea too. I’m sure I don’t have to tell you this but zero alcohol. 

The doctor: He’ll have to take this everyday until It’s gone. Two In the morning and two before he goes to bed.(Handed the medication to FP)

After FP got Jughead Into FP’s bed he ran back downstairs, threw a beer bottle against the wall shattering It, and fell to his knees sobbing.

FP: I could have killed him Alice! I could have killed him twice now!(Sobbed)

Alice: You didn’t, he’s going to be okay(Ran her fingers through his hair)

He sobbed Into her arms. FP just couldn’t leave his son. He didn’t care what Riverdale thought about It. So until Jughead was cured Charles Smith became the sheriff of Riverdale. But not being able to go to school for two months or longer drove Jughead Into a deep depression. The worse Jughead felt the worse FP felt and the more FP felt like all of this was his fault. With both of them In a deep depression neither FP or Jughead were able to help each other. It was up to Alice, Betty, and the Serpents to get Jughead cured and get both him and FP back to the Jones men that they knew. In the morning The Serpents were In front of the house coming up with a plan to get their FP back. It was a good plan. But FP was going to kill Fangs for this. Fangs walked Into the living room where FP was sitting In a chair sobbing as usual. Fangs took one of Jughead’s work that FP proudly had framed and smashed It hard on the floor breaking the glass. That turned FP Into a sobbing mess Into rage fast. FP sprung up and seized Fangs hard by the throat holding him against the wall.

FP: What the hell Is wrong with you?!

Fangs: You angry?

FP: Angry?! I’m pissed off Fangs!(Screamed angrily)

Fangs: Good. Get angry FP. Be angry about what happened. Be angry about the drugs and The Dragons. But don’t shun your son out. Your son loves and needs you. Don’t lie to yourself and tell yourself he doesn’t. Don’t kid yourself and tell yourself It’s your fault when It’s not. Your son Is lost and depressed and needs your help. Don’t lose yourself too. Help him FP. Help him through this and bring our king and your son back to the Jughead we know.

FP slowly took his shaky hands away from Fangs’s throat. FP sighed sadly as he ran his hand through his hair. 

FP: You’re right Fangs. You’re right about everything. It’s not my fault, none of It. It’s all the Dragons fault. And we destroyed them and their drug. They’re gone. I’m getting my son helped and cured. In more ways than one.

Fangs: Speaking of your son, look(Pointed)

FP saw Sweet Pea holding a framed piece of paper.

Fangs: Same paper. Toni snuck Into Jughead’s room while he was asleep and printed off a copy.

FP couldn’t help but smile and laugh

FP: You guys are crazy

FP made his way upstairs and walked Into Jughead’s room to find him throwing up In the trash can. Once he was done FP walked over to the bed.

FP: Turn over son(Said gently as he rubbed his son right cheek)

Jughead whimpered as he turned over laying on his side. FP put a cold wet wash cloth on Jughead’s forehead. Then he started giving Jughead a nice long back massage causing him to doze off within minutes.

FP: I love you my boy. So much.(Whispered)

He kissed his shoulder. Meanwhile downstairs Alice was making Fangs, Sweet Pea, and Toni breakfast.

Alice: Thank you guys, so much.

Toni: Of course Alice

Through the months FP and Jughead helped each other and got through It. They both finally came to the conclusion that the reason all of this happened Is because of The Dragons. FP stopped feeling guilty and stopped blaming himself. Jughead stopped being scared of his dad and his dad’s touch. In fact he craved It more than ever now. All Jughead wanted was to be In his dad’s arms and be loved and cared for by his dad. They even celebrated Halloween and Thanksgiving at home with the whole family. After three months Jughead was brought back to the hospital to be tested. Soon the doctor walked back In.

The doctor: You two did It. He’s cured.

FP: Thank goodness(Squeezed Jughead’s left hand)

Jughead went back to school and Archie helped him catch up fast. FP resumed being sheriff of Riverdale and Charles went back to being his deputy. Soon It was Christmas. Everyone had a Christmas party the speakeasy. But soon everyone got quiet as FP got ready to make an announcement. Everyone Including Alice gasped as FP got down In front of Alice taking her hand.

FP: Alice Smith, I love you. 

FP: Will you marry me?(Took out a ring)

Alice: Yes!(Said excitedly)

Everyone cheered and clapped as he put the ring on her and they kissed. After the party everyone went home to open their presents then go to bed. But when everyone woke up In the morning Jughead was gone and they saw a note that said “Come to the trailer park-Penny Peabody.” Meanwhile Jughead woke up naked on the bed In the bunker with his hands tied behind his back. Jughead started to whimper. “No, not again.” Soon Kurtz walked out of the bathroom naked.

Jughead: Kurtz?! But how?!(Gasped)

Kurtz: You thought I was dead huh Jones boy? Nope. I was Injured but unconscious.

Jughead: What do you want?!(Cried)

Kurtz: To have some fun with that pretty little body of yours.

He started sucking Jughead’s dick nice and slow causing Jughead to whimper more.

Jughead: Please stop

Kurtz: Such a pretty boy(Moaned)

Jughead: No please(Sobs)

After an hour Kurtz forced Jughead onto his lap onto his dick and forces him to bounce nice and slow causing Jughead to whine.

Kurtz: So warm and tight

Jughead cried out as Kurtz started licking and kissing his back.

Kurtz: Is this how It felt when your daddy fucked you?(Laughed)

Jughead started sobbing hard. How did Kurtz know about that? Kurtz forced him to bounce hard and fast now. Jughead cried out as Kurtz cummed. 

Jughead: Daddy, please help me(Cried)

Meanwhile Alice and FP walked over to Penny Peabody.

Penny: Alice Cooper?(Laughed) 

FP: What do you want Penny? Where Is my boy?!

Penny: Just getting some more payback for what his mommy did to me.

Alice: Well, I’m his mommy too now. And what do you mean MORE?!

Penny: You honestly haven’t figured It out? I’m the one who created both Hypnoly and The Dragons. It was me who told them to Inject FP and do what he did to Jughead. Getting payback by having his own daddy rape, hurt, and almost kill him. I couldn’t resist. 

Alice: You fuckin bitch! You’ll pay for all of that!

Penny: What are you going to do Alice? You won’t defeat me

Alice: You have no Idea what I can do

Penny: I will hunt you and your family till the very end!(Seized her hard by the throat)

FP: Let her go!(Pushed Penny hard to the ground)

As FP and Penny started fighting and punching each other all the Serpents ran Into the field. 

Penny: I’m going to find out how many bones a snake has. Starting with you then your entire family.

Soon with one swift move FP slit her throat with his knife killing her Instantly.

FP: Dragons are reptiles too Penny and you’re never going to touch my family or any other Serpent family ever again.

FP: Did any of you find out where Penny took Jug?

Sweet Pea: Yes, he’s In the bunker

FP: Let’s go!

When they got to the bunker It was locked and water was seeping through the lid.

Betty: What the hell?

FP smashed the lock and opened the lid causing water to start gushing out.

Betty: It’s completely flooded. Someone must have broken something In the bathroom.

FP: That’s my son down there! I’m going In!

He dove In swimming down to the bottom. When he got to the bottom he saw Jughead who was now back In his tank top and jeans tied to the bed and unconscious. He quickly untied him, pulled him Into his arms, and swam up. He busted out and quickly laid Jughead on the ground. He started performing CPR.

FP: Jug! Come on kid breath!

There was nothing

FP: No no no come on Jug(Crying)

FP: Breath!(Gave Jughead a big punch In the chest)

Lots of water came out of Jughead’s mouth. Jughead who was shivering and sobbing looked deep Into his dad’s eyes.

FP: You’re okay Jug(Squeezed his right shoulder)

He pulled him tight Into his arms breathing relivly as Jughead sobbed Into his right shoulder.

FP: You’re okay(Rubbing Jughead’s head)

FP: Let’s get you to the hospital. You’ll be nice and warm there.

He picked him up Into his arms. Once In a hospital bed Jughead was In a hospital gown and was dry and In blankets. Jughead had a headache, was dizzy, and started throwing up. When Jughead looked at his dad he was confused about what was going on and where he was. He started to panic.

Jughead: Where am I?! Who are you?!(Said In fear)

FP: Jug, It’s me. It’s your dad.

Jughead: No, what’s going on?! Please don’t hurt me!(Cried)

He started having a seizure 

FP: Doctor?! Doctor?!(Called loudly)

As soon as the doctor ran In Jughead went unconscious. 

The doctor: I was just coming to share the results. I don’t know how long he was In that bunker after It flooded. But your son Is overhydrated. I’d like to keep him here until tomorrow morning. I’m going to put him on Diurex which will help drain the fluids.

FP: He didn’t know who I was

The doctor: That Is common with overhydration. I’m sure once he wakes up again that part will be over. Unconscious or not I should give him the medicine right away. I know this will be embarrassing for him but this medicine will make him urinate a lot so I’m going to put him In an adult diaper. You should also know he was raped. But don’t worry, he doesn’t have any STD’s. 

Once the doctor put the diaper on Jughead he Injected the medicine Into him. Two days later Jughead woke up. 

Jughead: Doctor?(Said weakly)

FP walked Into his view

FP: No, It’s dad. How are you feeling? 

Jughead: Weak and exasted. And my head Is pounding. 

FP: You drowned yesterday. You were under that water for a long time Juggie. I can see why you’re not yourself. I need to get the doctor.

He kissed his forehead and left. Soon he returned with the doctor. Once the doctor did some tests on Jughead he spoke.

The doctor: His hydration level Is back to normal. How much longer of a Christmas break does he have left?

FP: He goes back to school tomorrow

The doctor: I suggest he doesn’t. Today, tomorrow, and the day after he should rest at home. You can take him home now.

It was after dark when they got home. Once home Jughead went Into his bathroom and took off his embarrassing diaper throwing It away. He got Into underwear and PJ’s. Once he opened the bathroom door FP helped him Into the bed and covered him with the blanket. FP started running his fingers through Jughead’s hair.

FP: Penny Peabody was the one responsible for the Hypnoly drug and The Dragons. She’s responsible for what I did to you. She wanted and planned the whole thing. But before I retrieved you from the bunker I killed her. She will never bother anyone ever again. 

He kissed his forehead.

FP: I love you son. Get some sleep.

Before FP could leave Jughead’s hand latched onto his wrist.

Jughead: Stay, please

FP crawled Into the bed and wrapped his arm around his waist. Jughead buried his head in croak of FP’s neck.

Jughead: I love you too(Clutched FP’s shirt tight)

FP kissed Jughead’s forehead again and they fell asleep. The whole three days while Jughead rested FP and Alice wedding planned. They definitely wanted to be husband and wife while the kids still lived In the house and decided Valentine’s Day was perfect and that the wedding and reception would be at the speakeasy. The big day happily came fast. Jughead and Betty were enjoying cake when Alice and FP walked over.

Alice: Don’t I get a dance with my new son?

Jughead smiled

Jughead: Anything for you mom

She put her arm around his shoulders as they walked away.

FP: Betty, do I get the honor?(Held out his hand)

Betty: Of course FP(Took his hand)

Betty wasn’t ready to call him dad yet and FP didn’t mind. The next day at school all Jughead and Betty could talk about was the wedding. When school was done Jughead was already gone and still wasn’t home when she got home. Betty walked Into the living room to find FP and Alice opening “Congratulation wedding” cards.

Betty: Still no Jughead?

FP: He might be out with friends

As Alice opened a card a small tape fell out.

Alice: FP, what’s this?(Picked It up)

Betty: I’ll go get the tape player from my room

She ran upstairs then returned with the tape player. Soon a male voice started playing.

The voice: I been wanting revenge and to hurt you and Betty for a while now Alice. But what better way to hurt you two and make you two suffer then the pain and suffering of your precious little boy and boyfriend Jughead Jones. Don’t kid yourselves, you know who this Is.

Alice: Chic

Meanwhile In an warehouse Chic has been forcing Jughead to bounce nice and slow on his dick for hours now since he took Jughead.

Jughead: Stop It! No more!(Cried)

Jughead cried out as Chic cummed 

Chic: You feel so good

Jughead: No please!(Crying)

Chic: So warm and tight(Moaned)

Jughead cried out as Chic licked his right cheek.

Jughead: Please no

Chic: This Is part of how I am going to hurt Alice and Betty. After I’m done enjoying this It’s going to be real blood and torture. So enjoy It while It lasts and relax.

Jughead started sobbing hard

Chic: Just give In Jughead. When I get to the other part of the torture you’ll wish I would go back to this.

Jughead: Please, let me go!(Sobbed)

He forced Jughead to lay on his back.

Chic: Isn’t It an honor to be fucked by a Gargoyle King? Come on, tell your daddy how good It feels.

Jughead: No please, somebody help me!(Cried)

Chic: You have such a hot body

Chic put his tongue In Jughead’s hole licking everywhere and pumping It In and out nice and slow. Five hours later Jughead who was still naked woke up lying on his back on a table with his feet chained to It. His hands however had nails In them that pinned him to the table. Chic took out a stapler gun.

Chic: After this they’ll definitely know who used you to hurt them.

Jughead screamed In pain as Chic used the stapler gun to spell “Chic” Into Jughead’s upper right arm.

Jughead: Please(Crying)

Chic: Time to have some fun

Jughead: No please(Crying)

Chic: There will be no mercy for you Jughead Jones.

Jughead screamed as Chic used a cheese grater and cut up Jughead’s left shoulder a little bit. Chic showed him the bloody side.

Chic: I guess I’ll have to use the other side

Chic did the same to Jughead’s right shoulder.

Chic: Now you ruined my grater(Smirked)

Jughead: Please stop(Sobbed)

Jughead sobbed as Chic whipped his stomach five times with a whip. Six days passed. Jughead’s stomach rumbled. On top of the torture Chic only fed him enough so he wouldn’t die because of that reason. Jughead felt dizzy and he had bruises all over his arms and legs. Just as Chic was about to use a power drill on Jughead Charles Smith ran In pointing his gun at Chic.

Charles: Let him go!

Chic: Charles, long time no see. Come to save your brother?

Charles: Yes I have. Now, kick the power drill over to me and back away from Jughead slowly.

Chic did. But he also took out a pocket knife. Before Chic could even attempt to use It Charles shot him straight In the neck killing him.

Charles: Jughead?!(Ran over to the table)

Charles: Hang on Jughead(Unchained his feet)

Jughead cried out In pain as Charles took the nails out of his hands. Charles saw Chic’s name In staples In Jughead’s arm.

Charles: Jesus, what did he do to you?

He picked Jughead up Into his arms

Charles: You’re going to be okay Jughead. We’ll be at the hospital soon.

He rushed Jughead to the hospital. By the time Charles got there It was after dark. Once Jughead was under the doctors carefully pulled the staples out of Jughead’s arm and cleaned and wrapped his wounds. His shoulders especially needed It. While Chic didn’t do enough to get to the bone they were going to take months maybe even years to completely and fully heal. His shoulders were In bad shape. Soon Archie, Betty, and Allegra ran over to Charles In the lobby.

Betty: Thank god you found him!

Archie: What happened to him?!

Charles: Something horrible. He’ll live. But his shoulders, his shoulders are what Is bad. Chic Is dead. Just as I got there he was about to use a power drill on Jughead’s feet.

Betty brought a shaky hand to her mouth as tears went down her cheeks. 

Charles: Betty, where Is mom and FP?

FP: Right here(Ran over with Alice)

FP: Where’s my little boy?!

Before Charles could answer a doctor walked over.

The doctor: I’m still doing stuff and checking stuff to make sure he’s okay. But whoever the father Is can come In right now.

FP followed the doctor to Jughead’s room where Jughead was sitting up awake and visibly shaking with fear. The doctor took out a small flashlight.

The doctor: Jughead, I need you to follow this light with your eyes.

The doctor started shining It. But soon all Jughead saw was the shine of the cheese grater. He started sobbing hard and trying to get away.

FP: Stop! Whatever you’re doing just stop!(Pushed the doctor away)

FP: Jughead, no one’s going to hurt you.(Grabbed Jughead’s hands)

Jughead tried to pull away

FP: Shh, I know I know. It’s me. It’s dad. I know you’re scared. I’m not going to hurt you. Please, It’s just daddy.

Soon Jughead could see his dad and relaxed a little.

FP: Chic Is dead. He’ll never hurt anyone ever again. Jug, what did he do to you?

The doctor: I pulled these out of his arm. That Chic guy spelled his name by stapling Into your son’s arm.(Showed FP the bowl of bloody staples) 

The doctor: On top of that he used a cheese grater on your son’s shoulders. He didn’t make It to the bone but they are still In bad shape. They will heal. But It will take months maybe even years for them to completely and fully heal. For now, they are going to hurt like a son of a bitch and he needs to avoid lying on them and putting his arms up at all times until they do heal. The whip marks on his stomach will heal and he has no STD’s from the guy raping him.

FP was sobbing by the time the doctor was done talking

FP: My little boy. My poor baby boy.(Sobbed as he rubbed Jughead’s left cheek)

The doctor: You can take him home In the morning. We have done everything we needed to do. He just needs to take It easy. And pain medicine wouldn’t hurt. I’ll let you two be alone.

The doctor left

Jughead: Daddy-(Crying)

FP: I’m right here kid. You’re safe now.

He kissed his forehead. In morning once home FP helped Jughead ease on the couch. A tear went down Jughead’s cheek.

FP: Relax baby, I got you(Wiped the tear)

Jughead: How am I going to make sure I don’t roll onto my shoulders when I sleep?

FP: By sleeping with me. I’ll make sure you stay on your back.

Jughead: I’m damaged now. I won’t be able to hug you or anyone else without hurting my shoulders.

FP grabbed Jughead’s chin and forced him to look at him.

FP: Then let us hug you. We can still hug you we’ll just have to be gentle. 

FP: And as always I promise to be gentle(Rubbing Jughead’s right cheek)

FP: You also need to be gentle with yourself too though. Nothing extreme until your healed. No more driving your motorcycle and no more Serpent stuff. Once I tell them about your shoulders they’ll understand. Betty Is going to make a wonderful Serpent Queen and until you’re healed she’s In charge.

He kissed his forehead

FP: Are you In pain right now?

Jughead sniffled and nodded yes. Alice walked over with some pills.

Alice: Here, take this honey

Jughead: Are those going to make me sleep?

Alice: Yes. It’s Saturday so you have nothing going on. It wouldn’t hurt for you to get some sleep after what you been through.

Jughead took the pills. FP gently pushed him down Into the couch.

FP: I’ll be right here the whole time to make sure you stay on your back.

He took off the shoes the hospital let Jughead borrow.

Jughead: Thank you(Whispered)

FP: Sleep(Ran his fingers through Jughead’s hair)

Jughead went Into a deep sleep as FP put a pillow under his head and a blanket on him so Jughead was comfortable. 

Alice: God, he looks so awful. But I understand why with what he been through. Betty and I never should have looked for that bastard.

FP grabbed her hands

FP: You were looking for Charles not him. You can’t blame yourself for looking for your son. And Charles Is such a wonderful guy. Without Chic you wouldn’t have found Charles either. Chic Is dead and can’t hurt either one of our children ever again.

He kissed her lips. Betty walked over.

Betty: Let me help. Let me go get some Pops for Jug for when he wakes up.

FP: He’d love that. Thank you Betty.

In the afternoon as Jughead still slept FP stood up to grab something to eat quickly. But before he could even move Jughead started crying and thrashing. FP quickly pinned his arms down so he wouldn’t hurt his shoulders.

FP: Jughead!

Jughead: No, no please. Let me go. Please, let me go!(Cried)

Betty and Alice ran over worriedly. Jughead’s attempts to get away got more violent and FP really had to pin his arms hard.

Jughead: Get away!(Cried)

FP: Jughead please, wake up!

Jughead: Please, take It out!(Crying)

FP: Come on Juggie, wake up for me.

Jughead’s eyes snapped opened

Alice: Thank god Jug! 

FP gently helped Jughead sit and FP sat behind him so the back of Jughead’s head was against his chest. 

FP: Good, you’re awake. You could have hurt yourself kid.

Jughead: It's a hazard of the job, being a Serpent King.(Smiled lightly) 

FP: A strong king at that, my beautiful baby boy.

He kissed the side of his head

Alice: Jughead, what happened to your hat? Is It at the hospital?

Jughead sighed sadly

Jughead: No, Chic cut It to pieces 

Alice: I’ll make you a new one. You won’t be able to tell the difference.

Jughead: Thank you mom

FP: You ready to eat son? Betty got you Pops while you were asleep.

Jughead: Sounds great. I love you dad.

FP: I love you too Jug

The family ate. That night was the first night In his dad’s bed.

Jughead: What’s the point? I’m sure I’m going to have more nightmares.

FP: And I’ll help you through them. Always.(Rubbing Jughead’s head)

He kissed his forehead

FP: Close your eyes and relax. I’m right here.

Jughead closed his eyes. FP started singing putting Jughead Into a deep sleep.

FP: What would I do without your smart mouth? Drawing me in, and you kicking me out? You've got my head spinning, no kidding. I can't pin you down. What's going on in that beautiful mind? I'm on your magical mystery ride. And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me. But I'll be alright. My head's under water but I'm breathing fine. You're crazy, and I'm out of my mind. Cause all of me loves all of you. You're my end and my beginning. Even when I lose, I'm winning. Cause I give you all of me. And you give me all of you, oh. How many times do I have to tell you? Even when you're crying, you're beautiful too. The world is beating you down. I'm around through every mood. You're my downfall, you're my muse. My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues.(Sang)

He kissed Jughead’s head

FP: I do, I love you Juggie. So much.

FP rolled over putting a hand on Jughead’s chest as he too went Into a deep sleep. By the time Jughead graduated his shoulders were back to normal. After high school Jughead became one of the most famous and best authors of all time. Three months after high school Archie married Allegra Tate and they had a daughter named Erica Alise Andrews.


End file.
